Dark Horizon
by Teknikat
Summary: Chapter 4 of Dark Horizon is now up. Kain and Ras have joined the Zoid Battle Commission, and can now officially fight in battles. But someone seems to be following them. Is it friend or foe? If you read, please comment, as I really need your input!!!
1. Dark Horizon Chapter 1 A New Organoid

It was an unusually hot cloudless day. Heat waves rolled up from the land, making it seem to sway and buck, straining the eye. Sparse plant life seemed to be wilting with the heat. The very earth itself was drab and dry. No wind stirred to chase away the heat, so the plants and land seemed to suffer in silence, quietly hoping for a something to cool them down. 

Through the wave of intense heat, something seemed to move on the horizon. It came slowly, at a walk. Even from a distance one could tell that the huge form was black, and built for speed. It walked with the staccato sound of metal hitting earth, with the sound of metal against metal. 

Only one who happened to live on the planet known as Zi knew what it was. And that was only if one happened to be fairly well versed in the planets odd metallic life forms. 

What was walking this day was a Zoid. There were many types of Zoids on Zi, ranging from insect types, to water types, to types that could fly. This one was man-made, not the extremely rare free roaming wild Zoid. If one knew the different types of Zoids by name, they would know this one to be called the Shadow Fox. 

It walked with a fluid gate, not wasting any energy in its motions. The large black body seemed to both suck in and repel the heat of the sun. The golden yellow cockpit, the silver claws, and the special yellow gyro caps seemed to glow in the light.

But this Shadow Fox was not roaming by itself. Inside the cockpit was a pilot, who helped the Shadow Fox. Both of them needed each other. The Fox needed the pilot to steer and fight more effectively, while the pilot needed the Zoid to roam the world, and have the ability to fight in Zoid Battles.

Inside the one crew cockpit was a man. He seemed to be tall, but it was hard to tell because he was leaning back, with his hands behind his head. His skin was a dark brown, not from a tan but from natural skin color. His hair was a lighter blond color, as were his eyebrows. His eyes were a bright blue, and he had one single bar of white that ran parallel to his right eye. His simple t-shirt was a spotless white, while his pants, which seemed both loose and tight at once, were a dark brown that almost matched his skin. His ankle high black boots were simple ones made for long distance walking and running.

Suddenly the man sat forward, and yawned. He seemed to be unaffected by the heat that permeated around him. It was cooler in the cockpit of the Shadow Fox, but not even the Fox's ability to keep the cockpit cool kept the extreme heat from leaking in.

"So have you picked anything up Fox?" asked the man. His voice was deeper, but it was simply the voice of a man grown into adulthood. He sat forward, taking the controls into hand. He looked at the monitor, seeing nothing. He smiled as the Fox gave a slight whine, which the man knew to be a negative. "That's fine Fox. I just want to be wary. How are you holding up? It's must be at least 125 degrees out there. If your circuits are heating up, taking a rest wouldn't be a bad thing." The Shadow Fox gave another whine, stating that he was fine. "If you say so Fox," yawned the man, once again leaning back. "Wake me if we reach a town." The man was already asleep by the time the Shadow Fox gave an acknowledging whine.

The day wore on slowly, and the Shadow Fox and its partner wandered the sparse land. For the most part the man stayed asleep, once and awhile waking up to ask the Fox if he had sensed anything on his scanners. 

The Fox made his way evenly, neither increasing nor decreasing his pace throughout the day. Every now and again the Shadow Fox would swing his head, as if looking about, and maybe swing it's electro-magnetic net holding tail, but that was all. 

As evening began to fall, and the twin moons of Zi began to show, the air began to finally cool, allowing the land to sigh in relief. The Shadow Fox too seemed to perk up, although there was no difference in its gait. The silver claws that held the power to use a Strike Laser Claw dug almost soundlessly in the ground. 

Abruptly the Shadow Fox stopped, his black body coming to a halt in the dimming light. It let out a loud growling whine that instantly woke up his pilot. 

Ras, the pilot, immediately sat up, instantly alert and awake. One didn't live like he did without being able to sleep light and wake up completely instantly. 

"What is it Fox?" he snapped, putting his hands on the controls, ready to flee or fight. "Show me." The Fox shook its head, and on the view screen came an image of a small thing running. It was so distant that Ras couldn't get a closer image of it. Even as he watched though, the small figure stopped, seemed to look behind it, and then began to run again. 

Ras cursed, wondering what the object was. Obviously it was alive, as it was running from something. It was too big to be a dog though, but it had four legs. At least that was what he thought it looked like. "Can't you get a closer view of it Fox?" he muttered, already knowing the answer. 

Then, as he watched, a sudden explosion happened near the running creature. Ras narrowed his bright blue eyes, hoping to see better. Another explosion rocked neared the fleeing thing, and then another immediately after. Ras hissed through his teeth and uttered a small growl under his breath.

Normally he wasn't the kind to put himself into another's troubles, but that poor thing, whatever it was, had absolutely no chance unless Ras helped it. Ras muttered at curse at his inability to let things lie. 

Even as he was going to tell the Shadow Fox to start towards the creature, another shelling hit near the thing, sending it flying. Ras cursed, watching as the thing struggled to rise, but was unable to do so. 

"Come on Fox!" he yelled, pushing on both the foot petals and pushing the control sticks forward. The Shadow Fox immediately began its unique leaping run, giving out a loud whining growl. Ras could feel the Fox's anger at the attack. "Hurry Fox, we'll have to be quick if we're to help!"

Ras readied the 30mm Vulcan Gun for use. Whoever was out there was probably going to need a stern reminder that it wasn't usually intelligent to pick on beings smaller than themselves.

As both pilot and Zoid neared the fallen creature, Ras was able to get a clear image of it. What he saw made him give a small gasp of surprise. The thing, which was still trying to rise, looked like a smaller and less complicated version of the Shadow Fox. It was silver, and built in much the same way as the Fox. The only other true differences were that where the Shadow Fox was gold, the thing, the Zoid below him, was black. It also had a more rounded muzzle than the Shadow Fox, giving it a less stern and pointy appearance.

"Damn," Ras muttered, shaking his head. "What the hell is that Fox? It looks like a baby you. Heh, it's almost cute in a way." He quickly ran a hand through his pale hair, and looked about. "Scan for Zoids Fox. Who was firing at that thing?"

He watched the monitor as the Shadow Fox did a quick scan. Immediately two Zoids appeared. Both were green mottled Heldigunners, one with a long-range rifle on its back. 

"Easy meat," Ras said softly, his dark face crinkling in a smile of anticipation. "Let's get 'em Fox! It's been awhile since we took down a Heldigunner, much less two."

The Shadow Fox growled his assent, increasing his pace towards the two lizard-like Heldigunners. Before the one with the long-range rifle had a chance to even fully realize that the Shadow Fox was there, the Shadow Fox was landing on it, destroying the gun with his Strike Laser Claw. 

"Now to finish that one off!" Ras aimed his Vulcan Gun at the gun less Heldigunner, and fired. The dark man gave a small smile of satisfaction as the Heldigunner was caught in the fire, and was disabled. "Now for the other one." 

Ras smiled. The other pilot obviously hadn't thought that someone would show up, and was in shock. He hadn't even tried to attack yet! "Get him Shadow Fox! Strike Laser Claw!" 

As the Shadow Fox leapt into the air, the Heldigunner just stood there. Ras laughed as they landed atop it, destroying the gun on its back and sending it into a system freeze.

"Hah! That was easy," Ras crowed. "Good job Fox. Now let's go check out that thing that they were shooting at." He turned the Shadow Fox towards the small Zoid. It was aways away, but it took only a moment for the Fox to reach it. Ras opened the cockpit, and leapt the ground, and began running towards the thing.

The small Zoid had stopped trying to rise. It was lying there, its mouth open, and its oddly blue visor eyes dull. For a moment Ras was afraid that the Zoid had died. Quickly he knelt down, and touched it.

"Poor thing," he murmured, petting it. It felt like any other Zoid. "I wonder why they were shooting at you. You certainly don't look like you could cause in trouble. Your too small." Ras gave a sad chuckled. "Hey, are you alive? I'm not a mechanic, so I if your injured I don't think I can help." The dark man ran his hand through his short blond hair and shook his head. "Poor thing," he said again.

He took the chance to look at the Zoid closely. It was metal, like any other Zoid, although it was an odd color. He'd never quite seen that silvery color before, although he had heard that a Berserk Fury or a Liger Zero had natural white armor. The small Zoid was jointed much like a normal Zoid, but yet at the same time it looked more...natural. The creature was cute, but that was probably because it looked like a miniature Shadow Fox. Even the claws were separate, just like the Shadow Fox's. The tail didn't look jointed though, like the Fox's, so it probably didn't have any purpose except for decoration. 

"Huh," muttered Ras, standing up. He waited to see if the Zoid would, but as the minutes went by, the Zoid stayed still, it's odd blue eyes dulled. "Well Fox, I think it's died. Sad. We tried though didn't we Fox?" He sighed, and the Shadow Fox gave a low whine. "Oh well. We might as well get going Fox. I don't want to hang out around here in case those two Heldigunners have reinforcements. It's about time we made camp anyway." 

Ras turned away from the small Zoid, and began to make his way to the Shadow Fox. He couldn't help but shake his dark head at the fact that the poor little Zoid had died. He wasn't a sentimental man, but he found the death of the Zoid as pointless. Well, there was nothing he could do now.

A sudden noise behind him made him stop. Slowly he began to turn around, wondering if perhaps the Zoid was alive after all. Suddenly he was thrown the ground, a grunt escaping his mouth as he hit. Immediately he rolled over, grabbing for his gun, expecting an irate Heldigunner pilot to be attacking him.

Instead it was the small Zoid. It was standing back from Ras, its front end on the ground in a bow. It was making whiny barking sounds, and it was wagging its metal tail back and forth. The blue eyes were bright, and Ras had the sudden feeling that Zoid had been playing dead. Suddenly it stood up, and bounded towards Ras. The dark man tried to scoot, back surprise and slight fear marking his face. Instead of mauling him, the small Zoid simply nuzzled his face, making a whining sound. Ras grunted and grimaced as the Zoid nuzzled him. The small Zoid may have only been as high as the middle of his torso but it was strong, and the nuzzle hurt.

Ras sat up, and pushed the Zoid away. "Okay, that's enough of that. It's nice to know your okay little one." Ras gave a small smile, and stood up, brushing at his shirt and pants to get the dirt off. The dark man looked at the small Zoid. It was standing back, wagging its tail, once again in a play bow. "Well it's nice to know that you're okay. It's time for you to go and be free." Ras turned around, and once again started making his way to the Shadow Fox. He stopped when he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around to the small Zoid. "Look, your free now. No one is going to hurt you. Go on now. Go. Shoo." Ras made a shooing motion with his hand.

The small fox Zoid cocked its head to the side, and made a low whining sound. Suddenly it bounded towards him again, but this time it stopped and nuzzled his stomach. Ras could resist a quick pet, but then pushed the small Zoid away. "Go now. I don't have the ability to take care of you. I'm sure you'll be a real nice Zoid for someone else." He gave the Zoid another push, waiting to see if it would go. It stood there, its head cocked, looking at the dark man. "Wonderful," Ras muttered, shaking his head. "Look, I know you can understand me. It's time for you to find a person to be with, or something. I already have a Zoid, see?" He pointed at the Shadow Fox. "We're partners already. The Fox might get jealous if I have another Zoid hanging around. You see the dilemma don't you?"

For a moment it looked like the Zoid would get the hint, and go away. Then suddenly it barked, and ran to the Shadow Fox, and began to make various whines, barks, and growls. 

_Holy shit! _thought Ras as the Shadow Fox growled and whined back. _That little Zoid is talking to the Shadow Fox! What kind of Zoid is that?! I've never heard of a Zoid that can talk to other Zoids. _

As Ras watched, the two Zoids seemed to hold a conversation. Then, as suddenly as it started, the conversation stopped, and the small fox Zoid seemed to nod its head, and turned to Ras. The dark man had the sudden feeling that an agreement had been reached, and that his opinion had both not been taken into consideration or cared about. He watched warily as the miniature Zoid made his way to him, and nuzzled him again, wagging its tail. It gave another bark, one that sounded decisive.

"No way," he said, once again pushing the Zoid away. "I don't need another Zoid. Fox, what did you do?! I don't want another Zoid!" He gave the small Zoid a look that would have made any man step away. The Zoid just seemed to give a barking laugh, and stepped up to nuzzle him again. Ras pushed the Zoid away yet again. "No. Way."

The small white Zoid seemed to smile, and stepped back, a compartment on its back opening. Ras blinked, wondering what it was doing. It certainly didn't look like a gun, or any sort of weapon. What was the odd Zoid up to? Ras blinked a screen suddenly appeared in front of the white Zoid.

"A hologram screen? What for?" The dark man shook his head, wondering what the Zoid was doing. Suddenly words began showing up on the black screen. They were short, like the sentences of a young child. Ras read them aloud. "'Ras bonded to Chaoc. Shadow Fox say yes. Both make Ras happy. Friends.'" 

"You...can talk?" said Ras in stunned disbelief. "What kind of Zoid are you?! I've never heard of a Zoid that could talk. Sure, a good Zoid pilot can understand what their Zoid is saying, but they have never all out talked! Just what the hell are you?!" Ras shook his head, not sure if he could believe his own eyes. What Ras read next made him fall to his butt in complete astonishment.

"'Organoid.'" 

Ras was sitting by the Bunsen fire he had turned on to keep him warm during the night. The nights on Zi could be frigidly cold. The fires heat held no interest for Ras though. 

Beside him laid Chaoc, the Organoid. The blue eyes were bright, and they were watching Ras with intense interest. The only thing that Ras could do was sit there, unbelieving of what was happening. 

Organoids. They weren't supposed to exist any more. The only known Organoids were now Ultimate X's such as the Berserk Fury and the Liger Zero. But they were completely and irreversibly fused with the Zoids. So how could this small fox thing be an Organoid? Not only were the two known Organoids stuck in Zoids, he also heard that the only shape that Organoids had come in were dinosaur or dragon types. Ras had never heard of a type of Organoid that came in the shape of a fox, much less one that could talk.

"So," began Ras, looking at the Organoid. "Your name is Chaoc? Is it Chaoc, like chaos but with a C, or is it Chaoc, with a CH sound? Never heard of a Zoid that gave itself a name anyway." After hearing that the small white fox Zoid had indeed been an Organoid, Ras had simply stood up and jumped into his Shadow Fox, and made his away from were the fight had taken place. He hadn't said anything to Chaoc, refusing to think about it. His mind had been in too much shock for him to think effectively.

Ras watched as the view screen popped on, and as words appeared. "'Chaoc name like chaos. Friend. Bonded.'" The Organoids tail wagged back and forth slowly. "'We together forever.'"

The dark man could only shake his head, wondering if he had gone insane. He was talking to an Organoid, a living myth. This certainly couldn't be real.

"So it's Chaoc then. Good." Ras ran his hand through his hand. He took a quick glance at the Shadow Fox who was standing behind him, like a huge sentinel. "Uhm, right. Anyway Chaoc, why were you running from those Heldigunners?"

"'Bad Zoids. Chase Chaoc. Want him for bad things. Chaoc say no. Run away. They try hurt Chaoc. Bad Zoids.'" The small white Zoid gave a low growl of anger and disgust. Its tail stopped wagging, and Ras could have sworn that the Zoid was actually feeling anger. "'Chaoc run. Ras save. Ras and Chaoc bonded. Chaoc and Ras together forever. Partners.'" 

Ras could only shake his blond head. This was totally unbelievable. "Why me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"'Chaoc and Ras meant to be together. Chaoc help Ras fight. Don't like fighting, but will help. Must help Zoids.'" Chaoc growled again, and stood up, and walked over to Ras, and nuzzled him carefully. Ras absently petted his head, his fingers running over the living metal. "'Chaoc love Ras.'"

Ras blinked, then sighed. The Zoid was cute, that was for sure. It was almost like have a small child with him, but one that was metal, fox shaped, and could bond with a Zoid. Suddenly a feeling of affection washed over Ras, and he chuckled. Well if the Zoid wanted to be with him so badly, why not? Having an Organoid with him would make the sanctioned Zoid Battles more interesting anyway. Not to mention it wasn't everyday that you were presented with an Organoid that wanted to be your friend. 

Suddenly something that Chaoc had said made him blink, and look at the Organoid. "Help Zoids? Why would Zoids need our help? What do you mean?" Ras watched as the fox Organoid backed up, and sat down, cocking its head questioningly. "Don't tell me you don't remember, because I know you do. What do you mean by helping Zoids?" Words appeared on the screen. "What do you mean you can't say? Come on, your an Organoid and you can talk. Obviously you can tell me." More words appeared, and the Organoid whined and lowered its head. "You really can't? I don't understand this. Perhaps your memory has been erased." Ras scratched his cheek thoughtfully, and looked at the unhappy Organoid. "Oh don't worry about it Chaoc. If your memory has been erased, although I don't know how they'd do it, it's not your fault. Come here."

The small Zoid seemed to sigh, and made his way back to Ras, nuzzling him, making small whines. "'Chaoc sorry. Chaoc curious. What Ras and Chaoc do tomorrow?'" 

Ras lay down smiled, pulling the blanket he'd use for the night up to his chest. He watched in slight surprise as the Organoid curled up beside him, making small happy sounds. How did a person like Ras, a mercenary through and through get his hands on a mythological Organoid?

"I don't know Chaoc. I honestly don't know."


	2. Dark Horizon Chapter 2 Meetings

Kain gave a muttered cursed as he nearly tripped on a rock that matched the dirt perfectly. For a moment he looked at the ground, a sour look on his young face. Then, with a grunt he began walking again, staring straight ahead at the horizon. The featureless desert held nothing for him to look at, so he walked without seeing anything to take his mind off the heat.

It was another hot day, and Kain felt like he was cooking alive in the white cloth he had wrapped around his body to block away the sun. Even with that he could feel the intense heat sucking his strength away slowly but surely. He knew he'd be able to last the day, just like he had the days before, but it was never easy to trek a desert. Not even for one as well traveled as himself.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of having Mythe change into his larger self, or at least grow large enough for Kain to ride him, but he immediately threw it away, as he had every time. He didn't dare use up Mythe's precious energy only so that Kain could be comfortable. Who knew if he might run into trouble later on and would need to rely on Mythe's ability to change into a Zoid.

Squinting, Kain looked high into the sky at the sun. It was only just reaching noon. There was the whole day ahead of them yet, and that meant hours more of baking heat and torturous walking. The cloudless sky looked back at the young man, unwavering and cloudless. 

Sighing, Kain wiped some sweat off his forehead, and looked at his Organoid. The sleek cat-like Zoid was easily keeping pace. Kain couldn't help but smile at the beauty of Mythe. His armor was a light blue color that seemed to gleam silver in the sun. He looked almost like a normal Zoid, except for being more graceful and more like a real cat than a mechanical one. The parts where his armor did not cover were black, as were the gyro caps at his joints. His claws were gold, and individual like that of a Liger Zero. He had large ears and large yellow eyes that seemed to glare darkly at anyone who was not Kain. His throat was a darker blue color that appeared nowhere else on his body. His tail, which was jointed in such a way that it could move like a real cats, was black with a light blue armored tip that matched the color of his body. Near the end of his back rested four gold squarish spikes that were sharp as razors.

Kain reached over to pat Mythe's head, and got a slight growl before he was able to touch the Organoid. The head, which reached to Kain's chest, swiveled to look at him, the yellow eyes gleaming the sun. Kain laughed, and took his hand away, and contented himself by simply walking with his Organoid. Mythe had always been touchy about being touched, even by his partner. Kain just considered it one of the Zoids quirks, and let it lie. One day Mythe might actually fully accept him. He just had to be patient and let time work on the Organoid.

"So Mythe, do you think we'll reach a town by tonight? I would surely like to sleep in a bed instead of sleeping on the ground. I'm fully sick of sleeping outdoors." Kain listened to Mythe give various growls as he walked, his blue armor glinting in the sun. "Not sure huh? Well I hope we do. I truly am tired of sleeping on the ground." Kain smiled, his steps eating the featureless ground at an even pace. "You know, I can't wait till we get to fight again. We're getting stronger you know. You're able to change more quickly than before. Shortly I think we'll be able to switch weapons in battle, and maybe even armor eventually. You know, I wonder how you can change. It really isn't scientifically possible." The young man shook his head. It was something he had puzzled over ever since he learned that Mythe could change into a larger Zoid. "Nonetheless you can change, and that is what matters. I just wonder though." 

It wasn't until early evening that they stumbled upon the small village. It was in truth hardly more than a few houses and one or two larger buildings all built in the same area, but it signified a chance to sleep in a bed and have a full warm meal. 

As Kain and Mythe made their way into the village, Kain noticed that the buildings seemed to be in disrepair. Either these people were poor, or there were too few to keep up with the maintenance that the buildings needed. Either way, the chances of him sleeping in a bed tonight were slim, and Kain couldn't help but sigh. 

Kain glanced about, noting the different buildings. Suddenly something caught his eye. Frowning slightly, he made his way over to the other side of large building he took to be a tavern or inn of some sort. When he rounded the corner he was confronted by the sight of a Shadow Fox, lying down for easy access to the cockpit. The Fox seemed to be in good repair, and he heard Mythe beside him growl in appreciation. The Organoid knew a well taken care for Zoid when he saw one. But if this place had a Shadow Fox, why were the buildings in such a bad state? 

"Maybe that pilot is like us Mythe. Maybe he's just making a pit stop here. Let's check inside that inn and find out." Kain didn't wait for the Organoids reply before making his way to the inn. He opened the door, and walked inside. 

The inside of the inn was just as dilapidated as the outside. In the medium sized room stood a bar on one side of the wall, with a few stools, and a few tables dotted the floor. The room was lit by a couple of lights that did little to put away the grimy darkness that seemed to cover the place. Besides those few things, and a staircase that led to an upper level, there was nothing in the room. 

"Well Mythe, should we see if anyone is about?" The Organoid gave a growl and sat down, his long tail lashing back and forth. "Hello?" Kain called out, his voice echoing through the apparently empty building. "Is anyone there?"

"Just a minute!" called back a voice from another doorway that stood behind the bar. Kain began making his way over when a man walked out. He was rather large, with a dark red band that stretched across his forehead. His hair was short and brown, and as drab as the rest of the man. "Hey!" he said, pointing at Mythe. "No animals in the inn!" 

Kain looked back at the Organoid, and beckoned him to the counter. "Don't worry, he won't bite. Anyway, he's not an animal as you can see. He's a Zoid." Mythe gave a growl, and nodded his head in agreement. 

The innkeeper blinked, and took a step back, more sweat appearing on his face. "You be sure to keep him close to you boy! Gods, not another one. The one is enough, but two?" Kain raised an eyebrow at the innkeeper, wondering what he was talking about. "Anyway," the portly man said, "I'm supposin' you want a room is that right? There's only one left, and it ain't large, but you can have it. The other man, the one with the Shadow Fox, he has the other. You have credits right? If you don't you might as well leave right now." The man gave another glance at the Organoid, and swallowed. 

"Yes I've credits. How much will it be innkeeper?" Kain looked about, hoping that the room was in better shape than the building. Still, a bed was a bed. 

The fat man licked his lips, still looking at Mythe, who had decided to sit down and simply stare at the man with his yellow eyes. "Twenty-five credits. That includes a late dinner and breakfast."

Kain snorted, and shook his head. "That's robbery innkeeper. Ten credits is about all this place is worth."

"Look kid, as you've probably noticed, this town ain't what it used to be. I need the credits just to keep myself and my wife alive." The innkeeper crossed his large arms, and looked at Kain.

The young man raised an eyebrow and glanced at Mythe. "I know you've got problems, but I'll only go as high as fifteen credits. Look at it this way man, it's either you get fifteen or you get none. Which would you prefer?"

For a moment the man looked like he was going to tell Kain to leave, when he suddenly sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. Fifteen is better than none, and I certainly don't get enough customers to even let one pass me up." The man shook his head, taking the credits from Kain's outstretched hand. "Your room is up the stairs and too the right. The door on the left is your room. The man who owns the Shadow Fox is right across from you, but he doesn't seem the type you want to disturb. Plus he has that…thing…guarding him. Anyway, I'll bring your food up to you in two hours. It won't be much, but it'll fill your stomach." The innkeeper gave one last uneasy glance at Mythe, and walked back into the doorway where he had come from.

"Well Mythe, looks like we got us a room for the night. Let's go up and talk to that other guy though first. I want to know what this innkeeper is talking about. The guy probably has some weird dog with him, but it's safer to be sure." Kain smiled faintly, and began making his way up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to watch as Mythe carefully began to walk up the stairway. Steps had always been difficult for him, but it was always amusing to watch him carefully put a clawed foot down, and growl at the stairs, daring them to crumple under him, or make him fall.

Kain gave a small chuckle, and silently made his way up the rest of the steps, not bothering to wait for Mythe. When he reached the top he glanced about. The left hallway was short and ended in a door. Kain guessed that to be the innkeeper and his wife's room. The right hallway was longer, with a door on each side of the hall. 

After a quick glance behind him to make sure Mythe was okay, Kain strode over to the door of where the man with the Shadow Fox was supposed to be boarding. He stopped in front of the door, and just when he was about to knock, the door flew open, and he found himself staring into the muzzle of a gun that was pointed directly at the large red circle that graced Kain's forehead.

Kain raised an eyebrow at the gun, and looked at the man who was holding it. He was tall. Very tall. He had to be at least six foot five Kain guessed. And he had dark skin that made him blend into the shadows. He was wearing a plain white shirt and dark brown pants. His face seemed open and friendly, but his blue eyes held much more threat than what the face showed. A single white bar that almost seemed out of place stood out on his cheek, and both his eyebrows and hair were a stark white-blond color. 

"Hi," said Kain, smiling. "Uh, would you mind taking the gun from my head. If Mythe sees it I can't vouch for what he'll do. He can be quite protective of me at times." Kain cocked his head to the side, and smiled again as the man took his gun away and holstered it at his hip. "So what was that for?"

"Not very intelligent are you kid?" said the man, turning away and walking into his room. "Might as well come in. Whoever Mythe is, he can come in too I guess. Doesn't much matter." The dark man gave Kain another look and shook his head. "Not who I thought it was," he muttered, running a large hand through his hair.

Kain gave a slight chuckle, ignoring the fact that just a moment ago there had been a gun pointed at his head. Slowly he walked inside the room, leaving the door open for Mythe. He was unsurprised at the sparseness of it, and expected that his room looked much the same way. The only things that were in the room were a bed, a table, a single small window, and a doorway that most likely led to a bathroom. 

The man was still shaking his head, when he turned around to face Kain. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he grabbed his gun, pointing it behind Kain. "Holy shit kid! Move! That things gonna kill you if you don't move!" 

Kain blinked, then laughed, glancing behind him. "Don't worry about him! That's Mythe. You might as well put your gun away. You probably couldn't hurt him much with a normal gun anyway." Kain smiled, and turned back to the man, who was staring at the Organoid with stunned disbelief. "Look, he's not going to hurt you. At least he won't as long as you don't attack me or anything. Not that I couldn't take care of my self anyway, but Mythe can be over protective."

The man gave Kain a quizzical look, then sighed and once again put his gun away. "So I'm not the only one huh? Odd. What does this mean?" The man shook his head, and then suddenly looked about wildly. "Shit. Chaoc? Chaoc, come here this instant! Damn it, I hate when you hide from me like this! Turn your damn optical stealth off!"

Kain blinked, and looked about, wondering if he was talking to the thing that the innkeeper had been ranting about. He saw nothing in the room, and for a moment he wondered if the man had lost his mind. 

All of a sudden Kain caught a movement to his right. He turned to look, when he was suddenly pushed to the ground. Kain turned onto his back, and found himself staring into the face of a white Organoid. It was making whining sounds, and it was wagging its tail back and forth. Its odd blue eyes were bright and Kain couldn't help but smile at it.

Then suddenly an unexpected roar burst from behind Kain, and he watched as Mythe ran at the larger fox-like Organoid, and rammed him away from Kain. Mythe stood over his partner, growling, and roaring, his yellow eyes bright and his tail lashing back and forth. 

Kain shook his head, and patted Mythe's side. "Move away. It's fine Mythe. He was just playing, and showing that he was friendly. He didn't mean me any harm. Go on. Go over there, and sit down and relax. This room is too small for both of you as it is, and it'll be even worse if you're gonna be angry with the other Organoid. A fight between you two, if the other one even would fight, could destroy the room. Now off." Kain pushed at his Organoid, ignoring his growls. "Move." For a moment Mythe stood there, then he backed away, and sat down, hunching his shoulders and glaring at Chaoc.

Kain stood up, and brushed off the dusty cloth that he still had wrapped around his body. "I told you he was protective." Kain smiled at the man, who was standing there, just staring. Abruptly the dark man shook his head, and ran his hand through his blond hair. "I see you also have an Organoid. Odd. The man downstairs was talking about it, and I didn't know if he was insane or if he was telling the truth. Anyway, I'm Kain, and my Organoid is Mythe." Kain put his hand out towards the dark man.

For a moment the man looked at Mythe, then sighed, and shook Kain's hand. "I'm Ras. And you've met Chaoc. Chaoc, tell Mythe that your sorry." Kain looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Do it Chaoc." Kain watched as the Organoid looked at Ras, gave a small whine, then walked slowly over Mythe. The young man watched as the fox-like Organoid began to bark and whine. Kain looked at Ras. "Yes, he is talking to your Organoid. It seems that Chaoc is the only Zoid, at least that I know of, that can talk." Kain turned back to the two Organoids, disbelief on his face. He Organoid could talk? As he watched Mythe gave a growl, a nod, then turned and lay down. He kept an eye on the other Organoid, but he had relaxed enough lay down and simply keep watch.

"I still can't believe," said Ras, shaking his head, looking at Chaoc. "I only met him two days ago. He was being chased by two Heldigunners who were gonna kill him. I saved him, and ever since he's stuck with me like a bad penny." Kain looked at Ras, and smiled. The man acted like he was tough and hard, but he had a soft heart. "Anyway, how'd you meet your Organoid? Kinda young to have one don't you think?"

Kain was slightly surprised at how smoothly they were talking. Only a few moments ago he'd had a gun at his head, been knocked over by a new Organoid, and found out that the new Organoid could talk. This was an interesting day to say the least. He wondered about for a moment, and then decided he'd think on it later. 

"Young?" said Kain, looking at Ras. "I'm eighteen. I can handle myself thank you. And all I remember of finding Mythe is waking up one day and he was standing over me, protecting me. We've been together ever since. Been about two years now." Kain shrugged, looking at Mythe. "I know very little about him. Sometimes we don't get along very well. I don't think he trusts me…or something." 

"Kinda odd for two people who happen to have Organoids to meet up in a small village that can hardly be called that much don't you think? I wonder if there are any others out there. I mean, I've only had Chaoc with me for two days, and already I've met someone else who has an Organoid. I thought Organoids were supposed to be myths…no offense to Mythe of course." Ras shook his head, and looked at Chaoc who had sat down next to the dark man. Kain followed his gaze and blinked in surprise. There was a hologram screen in front of the Organoid and it had words on it.

"'Meant to happen. Chaoc and Mythe friends now too. Kain be Chaoc's friend?'" 

Kain looked at Ras, and shook his head, stunned. "He really can talk. And he understands everything we're saying doesn't he? Strange." Kain suddenly laughed, and reached over to pat the Organoid's head. "Of course you're my friend! You're too cute not to be. I just hope that Mythe won't be jealous." The young man looked at his Organoid, only to see him still lying there, staring at Chaoc. Suddenly he growled deeply and his eyes dimmed as he fell asleep.

"'Mythe say that he not care. Chaoc be friends with both Mythe and Kain.'" The large Organoid began to wag its tail, and it walked over and gently nuzzled Kain.

"He's been getting better at talking," said Ras suddenly. "When we first met he could only say things is short childish sentences. He's getting better. So what are you doing here? I don't take you for a mercenary." Ras sat down on his bed, and hunched over, looking at Kain with his intense blue eyes. 

Kain snorted, and looked at Chaoc who had lain down next to the dark man. "I'm just wandering. Maybe I'll find a team to join or something. Right now I'm just trying to become stronger and better with Mythe. We don't connect perfectly yet." Kain shrugged, and looked at Ras with his grey eyes. "Not much to it really. What about you? You I will take for a mercenary."

Ras laughed, and patted Chaoc on the head absently. "Yeah, I'm a mercenary. Been one for quite a few years now. Never found a team worth joining. Plus it's more fun being on my own. I think I might create a team now though. I might end up being by myself in the end, not that it really matters to me. Not with Chaoc." Ras smiled, showing white teeth that stood out starkly against his dark skin. 

"Confident huh? And does Chaoc merge with other Zoids then?" Kain smiled, remembering trying to get Mythe to merge with another Zoid. That had been a most interesting experience.

The dark man looked at Kain like he was insane. "Of course he does. He's not very good at it yet, but he can. He says that the Shadow Fox is the first Zoid he's ever merged with. I will admit that when they are together the Fox is much faster and more maneuverable. Not to boast, but I was already a fair pilot before I found Chaoc. Now I'm close to unstoppable. I'll make some good money now if I make a team. What about you? What kind of Zoid do you have? Does Mythe merge with it well?"

Kain laughed, and shook his head. "I don't have a Zoid. Mythe _is_ my Zoid. He's not like any other Organoid I've ever heard of. Instead of merging with a Zoid he becomes a Zoid. He grows and changes. Unfortunately he changes into a fairly small Zoid, but it's big enough. He's extremely agile and fast. I of course pilot. Right now we are working on the ability to change our weapons and armors. It's quite fascinating, although I do not know how he can do it. Mythe is very remarkable." The young man looked at his Organoid with a look of affection. He didn't know what he'd do without Mythe.

"Your kidding. You have to be." Ras was shaking his head disbelievingly, his arms crossed over his chest. "It was bad enough to find out that there are Organoids out there, but now to find out that at least one of them can change into a Zoid. I thought Organoids were extinct, or at least all completely merged with a Zoid." Ras shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "Well anyway, it was nice to meet you." The dark man stood up, and Kain followed him to the door. Obviously the man wanted to be alone to think, and Kain wanted to do some thinking of his own. "Hey, don't leave tomorrow before I get to talk to you again." Suddenly he grinned, and laughed. "In fact, how about a challenge to a battle tomorrow? I'd love to test out Chaoc, and I want to see if your Organoid can actually change into a Zoid. What about it?"

Kain looked at Mythe. The cat-like Zoid had risen when they had, and now stood beside Kain, his tail lashing softly. "What do you say Mythe? Should we?" The Organoid growled, and Kain laughed. "I do believe that means yes. When do you want to battle?"

Ras opened the door and looked at Kain thoughtfully. "Hmm. How about around noon? That'll give us both plenty of time to rest and eat up. And plenty of time to get away from the village. I don't want any stray fire hitting them." Ras put out a hand, and Kain shook it.

"Sounds good to me. No offense, but I'm gonna beat your ass tomorrow," laughed Kain as he walked out, with Mythe following him. The hallway was darker than before, but a quick glance through Ras's room, and through his window showed that it was far into dusk. "I'm in the room right across, although that's the only other room in this place. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget out battle."

"I won't kid. Just make sure that you don't chicken out. And no offense, but I think I'll beat _your_ ass tomorrow. Just don't go crying home to Mom when I do." Ras laughed again, and closed his door. 

Kain snorted, and laughed, then opened the door to his room and walked in. He flicked on the light, and yawned, realizing that he exhausted. He took a quick glance at the room, finding it almost exactly like Ras's had been, except the table had a mirror. 

"Well Mythe, it seems you aren't the only Organoid around anymore. Tomorrow ought to be interesting." Kain yawned again, and tossed off the cloth he wrapped around him. Under it he wore a trench coat over a black shirt, and dark blue jeans. "Feels good to be out of that annoying cover-up." Kain looked about, seeing that Mythe had made himself comfortable in a corner of the room. His eyes were already dim, telling Kain that he was asleep. The young man smiled, and closed the door. 

For a moment Kain just stood there, then he shook his head and walked over to the table with the mirror. Silently he took off his trench coat and laid it on the table. For a moment he was caught by the reflection in the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile.

His face was pale, an oddity since he often walked in the deserts. On his forehead sat three red circles, one large one in the middle then two smaller ones on the left and right of it. Grey eyes stood out from his pale face, and dark brown hair that was just a little bit longer than ear length framed his rounder face. For a moment he just stared at the image of himself, then Kain sighed and shook his head. The mirror didn't show his height, which was only five feet. No wonder everyone called him kid.

"Oh well," Kain muttered, and made his way over to the bed. For a moment he stood there, and then he plopped down, ignored the dust that flew up. Silently he yawned again. "So another Organoid huh. I wonder what's to be made of this."

Kain yawned again, and closed his eyes. He fully planned to think on what he learned that day, but before the first thought entered his mind he was asleep.


	3. Dark Horizon Chapter 3 The Battle

It was morning, and Ras was still trying to grasp that not only did he have an Organoid, but so did the boy in the room across from him. Two Organoids in one building, when they were just supposed to be mythological beings. 

Ras didn't believe in fate, but neither did he believe in such a blatant case of coincidence. He had toyed with the idea that Kain had been tracking him down, and it had fit with what was going on. But something about that didn't click well in his head, and Ras had tried to come up with other solutions throughout the night. In the end his thoughts had gone nowhere, and he had given up so that he could sleep before battling Kain.

Now that it was morning, and that his battle with Kain was drawing closer, Ras couldn't help but feel anxious and excited. He had given up on trying to figure out what was going on, and instead concentrated on how he was going to beat the kid. Ras had decided last night that if Kain proved to be a decent adversary that he'd ask him to join the team he would be creating. Having one Organoid would make the team difficult to beat, but with two the team might as well be invincible. Even the famous Blitz Team only had one Organoid, and that one was fused with the Liger Zero.

Shaking his head, Ras walked about his room, gathering his things together. He hadn't brought much in, even though he'd been staying at the inn for the past two days. Ras had figured he'd only be staying for a short time anyway, and the fact that the Shadow Fox was right outside made it unnecessary to bring in most of his belongings. Not to mention that the room was cramped with just himself in it, much less with Chaoc.

"Which reminds me," muttered Ras, looking about. "Where are you this time? Chaoc? Damn it fox, turn off your optical stealth!" Ras had learned about that the first morning he'd woken up with Chaoc. When he'd gotten up the Organoid had been gone, and Ras had gone into a panic. After a few minutes of frantically searching for the Organoid, Chaoc had dropped his optical stealth in front of him, startling Ras so much that he'd fall over. Chaoc had found that hilarious, and he now loved nothing more than to make Ras search for him. At least that's how Ras saw it. 

Ras looked about the room, squinting his eyes. Chaoc had one of the best stealth systems that Ras had ever seen. The dark man had asked Chaoc why he hadn't used his optical stealth to get away from the Heldigunners, and Chaoc had answered that he'd forgotten about it. All Ras could do was snort at the Organoid and at its childishness. 

"All right Chaoc, come out now," called Ras, packing the last bit of his things. "It's time we head down and get some breakfast. Chaoc?" Ras looked about, his eyes narrowed. Usually the Organoid would stop with his game after a couple of minutes. 

Suddenly a yell from the next room and a loud roar made Ras start. He heard crashing sounds, and the whining barks of Chaoc. Ras stood straight, giving the closed door a puzzled look. How had Chaoc gotten out with the door closed?

"Damn you fox! How'd you get over there!?" Ras threw down his pack, and opened his door, stomping over to the other room where Kain was. For a moment he stood in front of the kids door, listening to the sounds of Mythe's angry growls, and Kain's frantic shouts of trying to get Mythe to calm down. All the while Ras could hear Chaoc, who was barking happily. "Stupid Organoid," he muttered and opened the door without bothering to knock.

When he opened the door and looked in, he found himself greeted by both a growling Mythe and a huge mess. Ras took a step back from the growling Mythe, his hands raised in front him, showing he meant no harm. "Hey Mythe. I take it Chaoc is in here." Ras gave a weak laugh, but Mythe just kept staring at him, his yellow eyes glowing fiercely. "Look, I didn't send him over here. He's an Organoid too, so he thinks for himself. I am curious as to how he did get over here though. May I come in at least?" He gave Mythe a smile, his dark face crinkling. The Organoid may only have been three fourths of Chaoc's size, but he was sure that Mythe could easily take him down if he wanted to. "Please?" Mythe growled, and stepped aside, and Ras gave a sigh of relief. He wasn't too sure about this Organoid, but then again he wasn't completely sure about Chaoc.

As he walked inside, he ignored the mess and concentrated on finding Chaoc. It only took him a minute before he found the offending Organoid. He had Kain pinned against the wall, his hands waving frantically, trying to get the small Zoid to move away. Abruptly he looked up, and gave a weak smile. 

"Hi," he said, still trying to push away Chaoc. "It seems your Organoid took it upon himself to come visit me. Uhm, no offense, but could you maybe get him? He scared the shit out of me this morning by jumping at me while I was packing. Not only that, but I think Mythe on the point of changing in here, which would have been bad. Luckily I talked him out of it. Still, both of them had a nice fight, if you could call it that. I think Chaoc was playing, but Mythe isn't really the playful type." Kain smiled again, and Ras walked over and pulled Chaoc away. 

Ras shook his head at his Organoid, and gave him a rap on the head. "Chaoc, how'd you get over here? The door was closed, and I'm sure his was as well. Not to mention getting past Mythe. And what you did was wrong Chaoc." Ras sighed, and gave an apologetic smile to Kain. "Sorry kid. He just doesn't seem to understand." The dark man turned back to Chaoc. "Now I want you to apologize to both of them, and mean it. And I don't want you to ever do anything like this again. Stuff like this could get both of us in some serious trouble. Now, say you're sorry."

"'Chaoc sorry,'" began the writing. "'Chaoc only meant to have fun. Chaoc sorry. Friends?'" Chaoc looked at Kain and Mythe, his blue eyes dimming in unhappiness. He sat down, hanging his head, his shoulders hunched over.

Ras rolled his eyes, and chuckled. Kain bought the act, and walked over to the fox Organoid and rubbed his head. "It's fine Chaoc. Just don't do it again okay? Mythe doesn't take surprises very well." He gave the huge Organoid a huge. "Don't worry about it. Mythe I'm sure will get over it. He's just a bit grumpy." He stood up and gave the Organoid another pat. "So Chaoc, I am curious. How did you get in here?" 

Chaoc gave a happy whine, and stood back up. "'Chaoc open door and disappeared. Chaoc then come over to Kain and Mythe to play. Chaoc have fun playing with Kain and Mythe.'" The fox Organoid wagged his tail back and forth, making happy barks. "'Chaoc open door like this.'" Chaoc barked and withdrew his hologram projector, and instead brought out a four-fingered appendage that he opened and closed, all while wagging his tail. "'Chaoc escape from bad people that way.'" The Organoid barked happily, and sat down. 

Ras smiled, and began picking up the room. It was truly a mess, with things thrown about and the table with the mirror smashed. The dark man was surprised that the innkeeper hadn't come up to check on them, but then he figured that the man was probably too afraid to. Ras really couldn't blame the innkeeper, as he himself was slightly frightened by the Organoids. Without trying they could seriously injure somebody. 

"It figures," said Ras, after cleaning up what he could. Kain had sat down on the bed, and was looking at Chaoc quizzically. "I really should have suspected that he'd have something like that. He's full of surprises, and not all of them good. I am sorry about the scare. Chaoc just doesn't seem to understand that not all people are happy to have him around. Why, when we entered the town, he pounced on the poor innkeeper, scaring him to death. I think the guy nearly had heart failure." Ras gave a small chuckle and sat down next to Kain. 

"What did he mean by escaping from bad people?" asked Kain quietly, looking at Mythe. The Organoid was lying on the ground, watching Chaoc intently. A small growl escaped from the cat Organoid, and Kain shook his head at him. 

"Well, when I got him two days ago he was running from two Heldigunners that were after him." Ras shrugged. "He told me that he'd escaped from 'bad Zoids' who wanted him for 'bad things'. Besides that, and saying that we need to 'help Zoids' I know nothing. Either his memory is erased or he has some sort of programming that doesn't allow him to speak of it. It doesn't really matter anyway." Ras smiled, and stood up. "So kid, you ready for our battle later? Are you still up to it? I can understand if you want to bow out. I wouldn't hold it against you."

Kain snorted, and shook his head. Silently he stood up and picked up his trench coat and put it on. "I'm still gonna battle you mercenary. I'll win too, so don't worry about me. I'd worry more about yourself. Now, can we go downstairs and get some breakfast? I never ate last night, and I feel as if I've a hole growing in my stomach."

The tall man laughed, and motioned Chaoc out the door. "Yeah, sure. I'm a little hungry too, although don't hope for too much from this guy. The cooking is poor, and the guy is poorer. This town will be empty within the month I say. Too bad the technology of the cities hasn't reached all the outlaying towns." Ras shrugged, and walked out of the room, Chaoc following behind him. "Just a sec, I've gotta grab my stuff. Stay here Chaoc, I'll be right back." Ras walked into his room and grabbed his pack. A scanned everything to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "Alright, lets head down." 

Ras groaned when Chaoc gave a loud bark, and bounded down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a loud thump. This wasn't the first time he'd done it, and every time Ras thought he'd break through the rickety wood floor. So far they'd been lucky and the Organoid hadn't. 

"Acts like a little kid doesn't he?" said Kain behind him. The short guy was laughing softly, and shaking his head, making his brown hair swing back and forth. "Chaoc seems to get joy out of the simplest things." 

"Yeah, he does," said Ras, walking down the stairs. Chaoc was sitting at the bottom, wagging his tail back and forth excitedly. When Ras reached the bottom Chaoc stood up and barked, and pranced over to the counter where the innkeeper was staring at them, his eyes wide. "Innkeeper, we'd like our breakfast. After that we'll trouble you no more."

The innkeeper gave a start at his voice, then nodded his head emphatically. "Yes good sir. In fact, uhm, no offense please, but would you be willing for me to pack it for you so you can get an early start? No offense intended good sir." The man looked nervously at the two Organoids. Abruptly he jumped back when Chaoc walked over and put his head over the counter, trying to get closer the innkeeper. The Organoid's blue eyes glowed brightly, and he wagged his tail back and forth slowly.

Ras shrugged his shoulders and looked over his shoulder at Kain, who also shrugged. "I don't really care as long as I get to eat." Ras nodded his head and turned back to the innkeeper.

"Okay, we'll do it. Make sure it's decent fodder though. We'll wait here for it." Ras smiled, his dark face crinkling. Silently he hefted the pack over his shoulder and walked over to one of the few chairs in the room and sat down. "So Kain," Ras said, looking at the kid who was still standing. He was looking at Mythe, who had curled himself up at the bottom of the stairs, evidently uncaring about what was going on in the room. "How are you going to keep up with me? Will you have Mythe change right outside the city? I know you probably don't like the idea, but I'd recommend it. If we walk we won't get very far."

Kain looked up, and turned to Ras. "I'd already figured as much. Anyway, both of us need to get use to doing this. We have to get our strength up so that he can be changed for a longer period of time. We'll probably be trying to change every day now, so as to get him used to it. We've already had a talk over it, and Mythe agrees." Kain smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "So you see, we're all set and ready."

"So you are," muttered Ras. "Chaoc, come here." The Organoid was wandering about the room, knocking over tables that he didn't even seem to notice were there. Chaoc brought his head up, gave a happy whining bark, and trotted over to Ras and plopped his butt on the ground, all the time wagging his tail. The dark man smiled and patted the Organoid's white head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Just as Kain seemed about to speak, the innkeeper walked back into the main room carrying a package of wrapped food in each hand. For a moment he stopped and stared at the two, then shook his head, muttering softly to himself. Then he looked up at the two, and set the packages on the counter. "Here you two go. Now please leave." He gave the two Organoids another nervous look, and then left, not waiting to see if the two would leave.

"Such hospitality," murmured Kain, walking over to the counter and picking up the packages. "Well I suppose we should go. Mythe." The young man motioned for the Organoid to follow him as he walked out the door, his trench coat flaring open slightly in a breeze.

Ras watched the kid leave the inn, shaking his head. Was something wrong with the kid? Well it was no concern of his, Ras decided as he stood up and walked to the counter. "Come on Chaoc, let's go," he said as he followed Kain out the door. He surely wasn't going to miss that inn and its dilapidated state, and he surely wasn't going to miss the nervous innkeeper. Ras would, on the other hand, miss the ability to sleep in a bed. "Yep Chaoc," Ras said as he walked into the hot air outside. The wind blowing hard enough to blow sand around but not enough to cause any trouble. "Yep, I'll surely miss that bed. Anyway bud, we'd best get to the Shadow Fox. You didn't forget how to merge did you?"

"'Chaoc did not forget. Shadow Fox likes when Chaoc merges with him. Chaoc likes when he merges with Shadow Fox. Chaoc and Shadow Fox and Ras get to fight today?'" Chaoc was looking at Ras intently, his blue eyes glinting in the light. If Ras hadn't known better he would have thought that Organoid looked anxious and excited. 

"That's good Chaoc, and yes, we will be battling today. We are going to battle Kain to see if his Organoid is as good as you are okay? I'm sure we'll beat him, so don't you worry." Ras grinned as he walked around the corner of the building to his Shadow Fox. The huge Zoid was lying there, almost like a black and gold blot on the land. Ras smiled, walked up to the Fox, and patted its pointy muzzle. "It's been a couple days buddy. I'm sure your ready for a run aren't you Fox?" The Shadow Fox gave a high-pitched whine, and opened the cockpit visor.

Ras jumped into the cockpit and buckled himself in. Before he closed the canopy he called down to Chaoc to follow him to the outskirts of the small village. Then, closing the canopy, and taking the controls into his hands, he guided the Shadow Fox through the buildings to the bare desert outside the town. After a brief shake of his head at the sad village, he began to scan about for Kain and Mythe. It took him only a moment to find them both. They were standing a few hundred feet in front of him and to the right. Even from that distance, Ras could tell that Kain was smiling.

"So," the dark man said on the Shadow Fox's loudspeaker, "you ready to fight? You can still back out if you feel you can't take it." Ras grinned, knowing that the kid wouldn't bow out. Anyway, the mercenary wanted to see what his Organoid looked like when it was a Zoid.

"You know I'm not going to back out! You ready to see Mythe's Zoid form?" called Kain, his trench coat flaring in the wind, and his hair blowing back. 

"Go for it," called Ras, sitting back in his seat. _This ought to be an interesting thing to see_, he thought grinning. He looked down at Chaoc, who was sitting on the ground, intently watching Mythe and Kain.

"All right Mythe," said Kain. Swiftly he moved away from the Organoid, then turned to watch him change into his Zoid form. 

As Ras watched, the Organoid began to grow. The change was rapid in places, and slow in others. As the Organoid grew, his color began to change from a light blue to a storm cloud grey. His gold teeth grew longer, especially the two saber fangs. The ears disappeared, and his head changed to hold a cockpit. Ras noticed that the legs stayed basically the same, except for growing. Mythe's chest armor changed, and on his chest a double-barreled cannon emerged. His head changed, growing what looked like a shield generator on both the underside of the head and on top of it, although it looked different from that of a Blade or Shield Liger. Mythe's neck changed, becoming almost completely black, and jointed in such a way that the head could move in just about any direction. Spines stood up from the neck, four of them for each of the odd joints in his neck. On the Zoid's back were three long spines. Ras guess that the two on the sides were free moving and worked much like the blades of a Blade Liger. They were probably equipped with Pulse Laser Guns, and could also most likely be used as a blade in close combat. A third spine on the back looked to be mobile, and able to move up and down. Ras had no idea what that was for. Mythe's tail grew, and ended up looking much like his tail when he'd been an Organoid, except there was something about it that made Ras wonder what its use was.

Then, almost as quickly as the change had begun, it was done, and Mythe was no longer an Organoid, but a Zoid. Ras couldn't help but stare at, and at the intense beauty. The mercenary had to admit it was one of the most beautiful Zoids he had ever seen. Mythe had changed completely. He was grey now, instead of light blue, although his claws, teeth, and eyes were still golden. 

"Well what do you think?" called Kain, who was laughing. "Isn't he beautiful?" The kid walked over to the Zoid, and laid his hand on the claw. The Zoid was small compared to other cat Zoids, but it was certainly large enough, and Ras didn't doubt Kain that Mythe was fast and agile. Mythe suddenly roared loudly, clearly enjoying being a Zoid. The roar reminded him of a Blade Liger's. After a moment Mythe laid down and opened his cockpit to let Kain jump inside. Ras watched as the cockpit closed, and almost immediately Kain showed up on the screen in front of him.

"Well that is quite a change," said Ras, shaking his head chuckling. "I have to admit I'm impressed. He is quite a beauty, no doubting that. Still, you won't be able to beat me and my Shadow Fox, no to mention Chaoc." Kain laughed, and shook his head. "So, you wanna see Chaoc merge? It's not quite impressive as watching Mythe change into a Zoid, but it is fun."

"Sure," said Kain. Ras watched as he maneuvered the Zoid around so that he could clearly see Chaoc and the Shadow Fox. Even that small amount of movement showed fluidity that not even he Shadow Fox had. 

"Alright Chaoc! Go for it! Time to merge!" Chaoc gave a happy growling bark, and took a few steps back, and ran straight towards the Shadow Fox. Suddenly he jumped into the air, and as he hit the middle of the Zoid, he seemed to go right through. As soon as he was all the way in, the Shadow Fox gave his unique call, and began jumping around happily. "Chaoc, stop it! I know you're happy! Let me have control! Stop it!" The Zoid stopped jumping about, and Ras shook his head. "Don't do that anymore Chaoc. I know your happy, but don't show your happiness by bounding around in the Shadow Fox okay?"

"'Okay,'" appeared on the screen to his side. "'Chaoc be good. We fight now? Chaoc want to see if he can fight! Want to play with Kain and Mythe!'" 

Ras laughed, and shook his head. "Yes, we're going to fight them soon. First we have to get away from the village though. You ready to go Kain?" The dark man looked at Kain who was still on the screen in front of him. 

"Yeah, let's get going. We should probably get at least ten miles away from here. We'll do that pretty quickly though. Let's go!" Kain laughed, and abruptly Mythe whirled around, and began running. The two spines that Ras had suspected to work as both blade and gun, came down, and gave the Zoid extra running power, making it even faster. The Zoid's gait was a lot like that of a Liger Zero's, who Ras had heard ran a lot like a dog did. The run ate up ground quickly and efficiently. 

"Come on Fox, let's not let him think he's impressing us!" Ras pushed the control forward and pressed down on both of the foot petals, and immediately the Shadow Fox began it's leaping run. With Chaoc merged with the Zoid Core Ras could feel the Shadow Fox becoming fast and more agile. It only took him a moment to catch up to Kain and Mythe.

"Your Fox doesn't run too bad," said Kain. "Mythe thinks your Fox won't beat him though, even if you can keep up with us. He says that you're nothing compared to him. I have to say that I agree with him." Kain smiled, his grey eyes sparkling.

Ras laughed. "Fast and agile you may be, but you lack experience kid. You and Mythe will lose, although it is to be expected of a kid, even one with an Organoid for a Zoid." Ras grinned, showing that he meant no insult. "But maybe you'll give me a decent fight. Who knows."

The kid laughed, and shook his head, making his hair swing back and forth. "By the way, I believe I forgot to tell you, but when Mythe is in this form I call him the Storm Liger. Just thought I'd let you know. And to be sure, there is a reason for it besides his grey coloring. This will be a battle like you've never had before!"

The two Zoids ran side by side, both eating up ground like it wasn't even there. The landscape around them seemed a blur as they ran. The Shadow Fox, black at night, ran in leaping jumps that made him extremely maneuverable, while the Storm Liger, grey like a storm cloud, ran like a Liger Zero, his side wings giving him lift when he kicked off the ground. Both ran with the ease of being a great Zoid and having a great pilot to command them.

"So do you think we're far enough away?" asked Kain suddenly, slowing his Liger and looking about. The area seemed bare, and there didn't seem to be any signs of life for miles.

Ras also slowed, scanning the area with the Fox's exceptional radar. Nothing was picked up, and Ras squinted his blue eyes, looking himself. "It seems as good as place as any. That village is miles behind us." The mercenary gave one last scan of the area, then nodded his head. "Well, this looks good. You ready kid?"

For an answer Kain turned the Storm Liger about, and ran a few hundred feet away, then whirled around to face Ras. "As ready as I'll ever be. Ready to lose mercenary? I suppose I should say that I'm sorry now in case I forget to say it later. I really don't like beating friends in battle."

Ras snorted. "Chaoc, you ready to go?" The Fox gave a whining bark, and Ras could feel Chaoc wagging the Zoid's tail. "We've gotta beat this punk of kid and show him that brave talk doesn't win the battle. All right kid, let's go! Fight!"

Immediately both Zoids ran at each other, one giving a growling whine, the other roaring. The fight had begun.

Kain laughed as the Storm Liger raced towards the Shadow Fox. He had closed the visual screen of Ras and was focusing only on the joy of the fight and the intense thrill of running in a Zoid. The Storm Liger's run was smooth and easy, making him feel as if he was flying. 

Even as the Shadow Fox and Ras ran at them, Kain noticed that the Fox's claws were beginning to glow. "Strike Laser Claw huh? Well we can easily avoid that now can't we?" Just as Kain spoke, the Shadow Fox leapt into the air above him, the front claws glowing an intense golden color. The Strike Laser Claw could do some serious damage if it hit the Storm Liger, but only if it hit. Kain grinned, and pushed in the controls, causing the hidden thrusters on the Liger's back to flare out, and allowing the Zoid to leap forward. The Shadow Fox landed at the exact spot where Kain had been only a moment before. The glowing claws dimmed, and became silver again, and the Shadow Fox turned around. 

"Not bad kid, not bad at all. Hidden Ion Booster huh? Didn't figure on that, but I suppose it's to be expected on a Liger type." Ras laughed, and Kain could hear Chaoc barking happily. "Well let's continue!" Even as Ras spoke the Shadow Fox began to race towards the Storm Liger, the Vulcan Gun coming forward. 

Kain simply smiled and turned on the free-floating shield. As the Vulcan Gun on the Fox fired, a shield of energy appeared in front of the Liger. The blasts from the gun bounced harmlessly off the shield, and Kain took the chance to race towards the Shadow Fox, hoping to ram him with the shield.

As he reached the Shadow Fox, the super agile Zoid jumped aside and once again fired his Vulcan Gun, this time at the Storm Liger's side. Kain could have put up another shield, but he didn't want Ras to know all his secrets yet, and so he dropped the shield he had in front of him, and quickly put on the thrusters, making him once again sprint forward. Nonetheless a couple of shots grazed the Storm Liger's back leg, causing Kain to growl and the Liger to stumble. Kain quickly regained control, shutting down the thrusters, and turning about. 

The kid gasped as he noticed that the Shadow Fox wasn't where he expected it to be. Frantically he looked about, and saw that Ras had taken the opportunity to once again come at him with the Strike Laser Claw. "Shit," he cursed, having no choice to but to show that this shield was different than most. Immediately he brought his tail up, and the set the shield to appear over him, where the Shadow Fox would land. Instantly the shield materialized above him, coming into being by both use of the shield generator in his tail and the one on the back of the Storm Liger's head. 

There was a crackling sound as the Shadow Fox landed on the shield. For a moment the Fox seemed to hang there, his claws stuck on the shield, then suddenly the Fox was thrown aside, and landed rolling on the ground. Almost immediately the Shadow Fox rose, but it took him a moment to gain his footing. Slowly the Fox turned towards the Storm Liger, the eyes glowing fiercely. 

"Well kid," said Ras, popping up on Kain's screen. "That's interesting. I knew that tail had to have a purpose, but I couldn't figure out what. Now I know." The dark man grinned, and Kain laughed. "Your not too bad, but I'm far from done." The screen winked out, and Kain let the shield disappear. He readied himself for the mercenary's next attack.

Instead of charging the Liger, instead the Fox stood there. Suddenly black smoke started to flow out of the Shadow Fox. Almost instantly the area was covered in a thick screen of black smoke, and Kain looked about, unable to see anything. "Damn," he muttered, nervously glancing about. He knew about the Shadow Fox's ability to hide in the smoke and see. It was one of the Fox's signature moves, and there was little that Kain could do. The Storm Liger was equipped with heat seeking abilities, but nothing was showing up on the screen. Either his system was having a glitch, or Ras had the ability to hide that as well. He doubted there was a problem with the system, so either his Shadow Fox was specially equipped with heat dampening abilities, or Chaoc was able to do it. 

Suddenly there was a movement in front of him, and Kain faced the two mobile spines on his back in front of him, and fired the Pulse Laser Gun that was equipped in them. Even as he fired though, Kain knew nothing was there, and he shook his head, muttering to himself. Silently he looked about, swinging the head of the Zoid around, searching for any sign of movement. 

Without warning Kain suddenly found himself being thrown about in his seat as the Storm Liger was bombarded with fire from the Shadow Fox. Kain groaned, a shook his head to clear his sense, and turned on the boosters, running to get away from the fire.

"Come on Mythe, we've gotta get out of the smoke. After that we'll show him why I call you the Storm Liger. He'll pay for denting your armor." Kain laughed as they raced out of the smoke. Abruptly he was free of it, and he smiled, glancing around for the Shadow Fox. Even as he turned off the boosters he found himself once again rocked in his seat, and he realized that the Liger was rolling on the ground. Kain waited for the Zoid to stop moving, and he slowly stood the Storm Liger up. Mythe growled, and Kain agreed with him. Not even he could take an attack like that for long. 

After a moment to gain his orientation, Kain looked about, and found the Shadow Fox standing calmly to the side of him. The glow was just fading from its claws and Kain frowned. The Fox's tail was wagging slowly back and forth; Chaoc's doing no doubt. 

"Like I said kid, your not bad, but you lack experience. I have to admit, I'm kinda surprised your still standing. Most Zoids would have had a system freeze by now. I feel bad for beating you so badly, but I warned you. Chaoc is having a blast though. He says that you guys make good playmates, and that we should do this everyday. So do you want to give up kid?" Ras was smiling, his blue eyes twinkling. 

Kain snorted. "Whatever mercenary. I'm not done yet. You don't even know half of what the Storm Liger is capable. I do think I will now show you why I do call him the Storm Liger though. I'm getting tired of fighting you." He didn't say it aloud, but the Storm Liger only had so much energy left, and he'd taken a pretty bad beating. Ras had been right, most other Zoids would have been out of commission, but the Storm Liger wasn't a normal Zoid. "Let's get him Mythe." The Storm Liger roared, and spread its legs, bracing itself. 

The three spines on the Liger's back suddenly stood up straight. Kain could only smile. There was no way that the Shadow Fox would be able to get out of this one. 

"What are you doing kid? If you stand there much longer I'm gonna have to take you down." Kain was happy to hear a note of uncertainty in the mercenary's voice. 

"Just wait a moment, and you'll see. It's been a nice fight mercenary." Kain laughed, and pushed the red button to his side, starting the electric generator.

Slowly the spines on the back of the Storm Liger began to glow, and blue arcs of electricity began to climb between the three spines. The scent of lightning began to fill the air. The electricity began to climb the spines quicker and quicker, the arcs becoming longer and louder. Then, when Kain deemed that enough electricity had built up, and brought down the spine closest to the Shadow Fox, and pointed it at him. Immediately electricity jumped from the spine right towards the Shadow Fox.

"Shit!" Kain heard Ras curse as he suddenly realized what he was up to. He watched as the mercenary tried to get his Zoid to dodge the lightning bolt, but he was too slow. The eighteen year old smiled as the electricity engulfed the Shadow Fox in mid leap. He watched as the lightning whirled around the Fox, sparks of it coming up and jumping along the body of the Zoid. Almost immediately there was a huge crash of thunder, and Kain smiled as the Shadow Fox fell to its side, parts of it smoking.

"And that is why he's called the Storm Liger," said Kain, shutting down the generator. He looked at the Shadow Fox, hoping the attack hadn't harmed the mercenary too badly. Suddenly he blinked as a clawed foot moved, and as the tail twitched. Slowly the Shadow Fox stood back up, and Kain could only take a step back in the Liger, unable to understand how the Fox could possibly be able to function. That attack usually fried all the circuit and often times caused the pilot to lose consciousness. "How?"

"Damn that hurt," said Ras, the screen flickering back on. His blue eyes were narrow, and he looked angry. "I've never seen that sort of attack before. You could kill someone with that kid! As to how I'm still alive and standing, well I've got mostly the Shadow Fox's agility and the fact that Chaoc is merged with it to thank. You forget that I too have an Organoid kid. Still that attack hurt. I personally don't like being shocked that much. Luckily most cockpits are heavily enforced with non-electricity conducting material." Suddenly the mercenary grinned. "Although I have to admit that was a pretty damn cool attack. Wish the Fox could do that. I'd been wondering what that third spine was for. Hey, can those mobile spines be used as blades?"

Kain blinked, still unable to comprehend what was going on. "Uh-uh," he shook his head, clearing his head. "No, actually they can't. At least not right now. We're working on making them like a Blade Liger's, but it's slow going. All they can do right now is conduct the lightning attack and use a Pulse Laser Gun." Kain smiled, and shook his head. "I just can't believe you didn't have a system freeze. We'll I'm not done yet! Let's—"

Suddenly he found himself being once again thrown about in his seat. Angrily he looked at the Shadow Fox, but the Zoid too was being fired at. Kain hastily threw up his shield, blocking out the gunfire. The eighteen year old watched as the Shadow Fox whirled about, and abruptly disappeared, using optical stealth.

"Who the hell is that?" snarled Ras. Kain brought his screen up, and magnified it. Running towards them was a Rev Raptor and two Command Wolves. "Who the hell are they?" he heard the mercenary mutter. Then the mercenary gasped, and Kain watched on his screen as he shook his head. "Are you sure Chaoc?"

"Who are they?" asked Kain. His shield was holding up well, but Mythe's energy was beginning to fall. He didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting. 

Ras turned to look at him in the screen. "Chaoc says that they are the people who were trying to hurt him and make him do bad things. He says that they have come to get him and take him back." Ras snorted, anger in his eyes. "I won't let them of course. Will you taken them down with me, or will I have to do it alone?"

Kain looked at the Zoids. A Rev Raptor, and two Command Wolves. Both were highly mobile, and neither would be a simple opponent. The challenge sparked Kain's interest, and the Storm Liger roared. "I guess we will," grinned Kain, looking at the mercenary. Ras smiled, and nodded his head.

"Okay then, let's go!" The screen winked off, and Kain watched as the Shadow Fox reappeared and began its leaping run at the charging Zoids. He heard Ras laughed as he began firing the Vulcan Gun at the Zoids. 

Kain shook his head, and pushed down on the foot petals and pushed the controls forward. "Okay Mythe, let's get 'em!" The Storm Liger roared loudly, and followed Ras, easily catching up to him. "So Ras, how are we going to take them down?"

"However you want kid!" laughed Ras as he suddenly sprinted ahead, his claws beginning to glow. With a whining growl the Shadow Fox leapt into the air, diving at a Command Wolf. The Command Wolf snarled, and jumped to the side, but not quick enough to completely dodge the Strike Laser Claw. The Wolf gave another snarl as long claw marks were left down its side. Immediately it shot its double-barreled gun at the Fox, but Ras had already moved on to the other Command Wolf.

Kain decided that he'd concentrate on the single Rev Raptor. Already the raptor Zoid was charging at the Storm Liger, his twin sickle blades out, and his claw mounted guns ready to fire. Kain laughed, pointed his guns at the Zoid, and fired, hitting the Rev Raptor solidly in the chest. The Zoid gave a roar, and took a couple of steps back, then shook itself, glaring at the Storm Liger. Suddenly it gave another roar, and fired its guns. Kain erected his shield, and charged at the Zoid, ramming him. As soon as the two Zoids collided, the Raptor gave a roar, and flew back, and landed on the ground, twitching. Kain snorted when it tried to rise but couldn't. 

"That was way to easy Mythe. Let's go after a Command Wolf." The Storm Liger roared, and turned about, looking for a Command Wolf to attack, but there was no one there. 

"Sorry kid, I got them both already. How pathetic! If they're gonna come after Chaoc, you'd think that they'd at least get decent pilots." Ras brought his Shadow Fox around, and stopped next to Kain. "I wonder why they want Chaoc so badly. Maybe I should have a talk with one of those pilots." 

Kain shrugged his shoulders and looked about. "Maybe. Something about those Zoids struck me as odd though." Kain couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him about the Zoids. "I guess we might as well. Which one you want to talk to?" The Storm Liger shook his head, making Kain laugh. "I know Mythe, we're almost done. Heh, I guess this kinda cancels our battle doesn't it?"

Ras snorted, then shrugged his shoulders. "We'll call it a tie. Anyway, I think we should talk to the Rev Raptor pilot, as he was probably the leader." Ras walked the Shadow Fox over, opened the canopy, and then leapt out, walking over to the fallen Zoid. "Hey, you in there, I'd like to talk to you." Kain watched as he fingered the manual cockpit opener, and silently the canopy swung open. "Hey, I'd like to talk to…. You." Ras blinked, and turned to the Storm Liger. 

Kain saw it too. The Raptor had no pilot. "What about the Command Wolves?" asked Kain, although he already knew the answer. Ras was shaking his head, as he ran towards the other two Zoids. He opened each of the cockpits, but neither of them held a pilot.

Silently the mercenary made his way back to the Shadow Fox, and hopped in. "What do you think this means?" Kain asked him after he buckled himself in. He watched as Ras ran a hand through his hair. 

"I have no idea, although it can't be good. Hey, didn't they come from the direction of that village we left this morning?" Kain suddenly looked at the mercenary, a feeling a dread washing over him. Ras simply nodded his head, reading his mind "I agree, let's go check on them." 

Without waiting for a reply, the mercenary started for the village they had left that morning. Kain couldn't help but feel dread at what he knew they would probably find. If those Zoids were automated, without pilots, they'd probably destroy anything in their way. But what reason could they have to destroy a helpless village.

"Ras, do you think they were like the ancient Sleepers that the old armies used to have?" Even as Kain said it though, he knew it wasn't that. The Sleepers were ambushers, not hunters, and they could only be set for a single task at a time. Even though technology had advanced remarkably since that ancient era, Sleepers were just that, Sleepers. Anyway, there had been no use for such Zoids for hundreds and hundreds of years.

"Kid, you already know the answer to that, so I'm not even going to bother spelling it out for you. Let's just get to that village, and make sure those people are okay."

The eighteen year old nodded his head silently, and simply watched out for anyone while they raced towards the village. The ground and land outside seemed a blur as they ran, both secretly hoping that the village would be safe and secure. It didn't take them long to reach the village, and what they saw made Kain gasp and Ras curse in anger.

The town had been completely destroyed. Nothing remained by a few burning timbers, and the occasional wall. No one could have survived the total destruction of the village, and both of the Zoid pilots knew this. Neither of them suggested in a hopeless search that would only dampen their spirits more. 

Slowly, after spending over an hour just staring at the rubble and destruction, both pilots turned away, and ran off into the desert, hoping to leave their guilt and anger of the days events behind them. 


	4. Dark Horizon Chapter 4 Assassin

"Well I got our team name," declared Ras as walked through the door of hotel room that he and Kain were renting. It had been two weeks since their fight, and both had decided that they would make a good team, and had agreed that they should get their team registered in the Zoid Battle Commission. 

The hotel room was a simple one. Two separate beds, a simple bath, and just enough room to sleep and put their belongings. Both Chaoc and Mythe had had to stay with the Shadow Fox in the hanger they had rented for a few days. Neither of them wished for people to know about the two Organoids, and neither of them would have been able to go through the city without drawing a huge crowd, so they had convinced both of them to stay with the Shadow Fox. 

Mythe was actually in his Liger form, making it seem that they each had a Zoid. During the two weeks after their fight, they had worked constantly with the Organoid, helping it to stay longer and longer in its Liger form. As it was, Mythe could stay as the Liger for up to three days, as long as he didn't have to fight. Today they would be leaving the city, both to give Mythe a rest, and so that Chaoc and the Shadow Fox could have a run.

"Yeah?" said Kain, looking from a pamphlet he was reading. Ras blinked, and saw that was about the _Zoid Battle Commissions Rule Book_. Ras shook his head, and smiled, waving the papers he had in his hand. "So what's our name then mercenary?"

Ras grinned, and set the papers on the table. He ran his hand through his hair, and laughed. "We're the Zephyr Team! Isn't it great?"

Kain raised an eyebrow and sat up, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Zephyr? We're the Zephyr Team? Do you know what Zephyr means?"

"Uh…I think it means 'breeze' or 'wind' or something. We're fast, so zephyr fits just fine." Ras grinned, and sat down on his bed, laying back, putting his hands behind his head. He liked the name, and thought it sounded good for their team. "Why, what does it mean? It does mean 'wind' right?"

Kain laughed, and shook his head, standing up. "I believe zephyr means 'little east wind' or something like that. Not exactly a fear-inspiring name."

Ras blinked, and looked at the kid, wondering if he was lying. Finally he shrugged, and sat up. "Whatever. Zephyr just sounds good and intimidating. I doubt very many will know it means 'little east wind' or whatever." Ras shrugged his shoulders again, and plopped back down, closing his eyes.

"Anything else they tell you?" Kain was looking through the papers, checking them, wondering what some of them meant.

"Well the officials told me that we need to either get a base or some sort of transport Zoid within six months, otherwise we're out of the Commission until we get one. Since we have no base of operations, I'll have to keep the Fox's communication lines open at all times. Which reminds me, I registered Mythe as the Storm Liger, so you'll have to make sure he's changed before each battle." Ras yawned, and blinked his eyes open. "Our first battle will probably be in a few days. Most of the battles will probably happen on Europa, but they could also be as far away as Delpoi. But like I said, most will be on Europa, so they'll be easy to get to. When do you think we should go?"

Kain yawned, and laid the papers back on the table. "Probably now. We'll have to camp out under the stars again. How much does a Hover Cargo cost?"

Ras stood up, and snorted, running a hand through his hair. "Like I know. Probably expensive though, so we'll have to save up our earnings. We can only afford to spend money on ammunition, food, and other necessities. As it is, we barely have enough credits to get by." Ras shook his head, and began packing his things into his bags. "But I wouldn't worry too much. We'll win all our battles, quickly climb the ranks, and will soon be battling the teams at the top slots and earning heaps of credits. Hell, we may even battle the Blitz or Berserk Fury Teams. I hear that those two are the Battle Leaders. They get the most money, and hold the top notch of the system. No one can seem to beat them so they stay the Battle Leaders. I suppose we'll have to change that won't we kid?"

"Do we have to wait for someone to battle us, or can we challenge someone?" Kain too was packing his belongings, although he hadn't brought much with him. For a moment he stopped and looked at Ras, then once again began to pack his things. 

"I think that since it's our first that we have to get challenged. The official that it wouldn't take long for someone to bite though. He says that there are always hounds looking to take down the newbies." Ras grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. He couldn't wait to finally be able to battle and earn money for it. He had join teams for a short time before, but they hadn't appreciated his ability to pilot, so he had quickly left them to fight on their own. "Unfortunately these hounds won't know until it's too late that we bite back."

Kain laughed, and hiked his small pack over his shoulder. "Well we might as well go. I'm sure Chaoc wants to get out of here and run around. Mythe is probably wanting to change back, and I wouldn't blame him." The eighteen year old smiled, and walked to the door and stepped out. 

Ras grinned, and shook his head, following him. The kid acted all cool and calm about this, but the mercenary was sure that he was just as excited as him to finally be battling real teams. All he had ever done was training and more training with Mythe. He'd told Ras that he'd never even been in an official battle. Well that would change.

Over the two weeks he'd been working and training with Kain, Ras had grown to like and respect his ability as a Zoid pilot. He realized early on that the kid had amazing talent, and could one day become one of the best pilots to ever exist. The kid was determined to become a better pilot, and that was something that Ras liked to see in a person. Kain also had guts, and wasn't afraid of a challenge. In many ways Ras already considered Kain a sort of younger brother, and he often treated him as such by teasing him.

"So, how long do you think it'll take the Storm Liger to be able to change his generators into blades? It can't be too much longer. I've seen you working with him," said Ras, catching up with Kain, who was striding calmly down the hall. 

"Dunno. We're getting closer, but it takes a lot of energy on the Liger's part and I've been pushing Mythe really hard." Kain gave a small smile, and raised an eyebrow. "I think he's starting to regret being my partner. I will admit though that he can change faster now, and it is nice that he is able to stay changed for days at a time. I know what I'll be working on next with him though."

"Oh, and what's that?" Ras moved the pack over his shoulder, making it easier to hold and balance. They came to the end of the hall, and walked into the lobby. They'd paid before, so they simply walked out the door after dropping off the keys to the room.

Kain snorted as the walked out the door and into the sunlight. The streets of the city were filled with people. Cars and other vehicles lined the streets, and vendors called out their wares and foodstuffs. The buildings themselves in this area weren't the best, but then again they weren't in the best part of town. Crime was an everyday thing in this neighborhood, although the thieves had been intelligent and had left both Kain and Ras alone. 

For a moment the pair just walked down the street, their eyes searching for anyone who would try to rob them. Then Kain looked at Ras and shrugged his shoulders.

"The boosters," he said, gazing about. People were everywhere, and they all seemed preoccupied with what they were doing. No one gave them a second glance. "I'm going to work on the boosters next, and the ability to change his armor to make him faster. Basically, I'm going for an integrated Liger Jager look. He'll be able to move as fast as the Jager, and have the ability to break the sound barrier." Kain yawned, and quietly tripped a would-be pickpocket who had seemingly been reaching for his trench coat pockets. "Don't try that again. You'll just get hurt that way." 

"Nice," murmured Ras as he watched the young man run away. "Nicely done. So you're going for speed first huh? After that what will you do?" Ras turned the corner, and looked at the hanger where the Shadow Fox and the Storm Liger were being kept. It was a run down place with barely enough room for the two Zoids. The mercenary could hardly wait to get them out.

Kain shrugged his shoulders and followed Ras. "I don't know. It'll take awhile to get that done, so I'll think over it then. Right now I think I'd like to focus on the changing the generators into blades. Of course I'll still be able to generate the lightning and use the Pulse Laser Guns."

Ras nodded and walked up to the door of the hanger. "Well here we go. Hopefully I'll be able to keep Chaoc under control until we get into the desert." The mercenary grinned, and Kain laughed as Ras opened the door.

Inside, both standing seemingly staring at nothing, were the two huge Zoids. The Storm Liger was smaller than the Shadow Fox, but it's size made it even more maneuverable than the Fox, if only just so though. The black Shadow Fox suddenly seemed to notice he was there, and gave a loud whining growl, and began to wag its tail. In contrast the grey Storm Liger stood there, and calmly looked down, its tail lashing back and forth slowly.

"Hey Chaoc! Relax bud, we'll be able to go in a moment. Just let me put this away, and we're off!" Ras grinned at the huge Zoid, and walked over to a hidden compartment in the Shadow Fox, and threw in his pack. He turned to watch Kain not even bother with that. The kid simple hopped into the cockpit, strapped in, and stood there, waiting for Ras. The mercenary laughed, and jumped into the cockpit of the Shadow Fox. He quickly buckled in, and patted the controls of the Fox. "Nice to be back Chaoc. I bet you can't wait to get out and run!"

"'Chaoc can't wait to get out of sick city and run in the desert. Fox says he can't wait to run either. Chaoc been bored the past few days. Missed Ras and Kain. Chaoc couldn't play in small place where he was resting. Can Chaoc and Ras leave city now?'" The Shadow Fox gave a small whine, and Ras laughed. 

"Boy, you sure are getting good at talking Chaoc! Yep, in fact we're leaving right now. We'll be in the desert soon, so both you and Mythe can run all you want! I'm sure you want to stretch your legs. I know I do. And guess what Chaoc, we're in the Zoid Battle Commission now! Now we'll be able to battle a lot more, and you'll be able to have fun! Not to mention that we'll get paid for fighting. Doesn't that sound fun boy?" Ras grinned, and began to walk the Shadow Fox out of the hanger. The doors had already been opened, and they were all set to leave. There were special roads in the city that allowed for Zoid passage, so there were no people about as the two Zoids walked out of the city.

"'Chaoc and Ras and Kain and Mythe get to fight more now? Mythe says he's been bored because only Chaoc and Mythe have been practicing. Mythe says that we aren't good enough to fight against, although Chaoc thinks that Mythe is just grumbling because he is tired. Mythe is grumpy isn't he Ras? It's not because he really doesn't like Chaoc is it?'"

Ras shook his head at the Organoids words. It seemed like yesterday when he'd been forming baby sentences. Now he spoke almost like an adult, and every time that Ras read his words he got an eerie feeling that Chaoc was much smarter than any other Organoid, or maybe even human, around. 

"No Chaoc, it's just because he's a grumpy Organoid. He likes you just fine. If he didn't do you think he'd talk to you? He's just tired because Kain and I have been working him hard so that he can stay a Zoid for a longer amount of time."

"'If Ras says so.'" The Shadow Fox seemed to give a sigh as they walked through the city. Then abruptly they were free of the buildings, and looking into the wide expanse of the desert. 

"Looks like we're finally free of the hellhole," said Kain, popping up on Ras's monitor. The red circles on his forehead seemed to stand out starkly on his pale skin. "Mythe says he'd like to stretch his legs and get away from here and change back." The young man smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure Chaoc and the Fox want to, to. Shall we?"

"'Chaoc wants to run, and now!'" Then, before Ras could press forward on the petals or on the controls, he was rushing forward, the Shadow Fox taking great leaps in his run. "'Chaoc wants to run in the desert! Shadow Fox says yes too! Chaoc and Shadow Fox run, and beat Mythe!'" The Fox suddenly gave a loud whining growl, and sped up. 

The mercenary laughed, and took his hands off the controls, and brought his feet off the foot petals. "All right Chaoc, I'll let you have fun. Just make sure you don't run us into a mountain or something. And please, don't agitate Mythe. He's too tired to fight.'"

"'Chaoc will be good Ras. Don't worry so much about Chaoc. Chaoc just wants to run and have fun. Chaoc was sick of being stuck up in the Zoid house. If Ras wants to, he could sleep while Chaoc and Mythe run.'"

Ras snorted, and rapped his hand on the visor, pretending he was rapping Chaoc on the head. "You're funny, you know that Fox-boy. And no, I won't sleep. Not because I don't trust you, but because, well, I don't feel like sleeping. Not to mention I don't know where we are going to camp tonight. Hey, Kain, how's Mythe holding up?"

"I think he's enjoying the run. He keeps grumbling, but I think that's because he's tired. Where do you think we should camp tonight?" Kain suddenly yawned, and Ras laughed. "Oh shut up Ras. I'm tired, just as you are, although you're too stubborn to say it."

The mercenary chuckled for a moment more then looked at the kid. "I don't know. How much longer can Mythe run? I think there is a small oasis straight ahead about twenty to twenty-five miles away from here. We'll be able to get ourselves a drink, and be able to sleep under the cover of more than just our tents. Do you think the Liger can do it?"

Kain raised an eyebrow, hooking a lock of hair behind one of his ears. "Of course we can do it. Mythe thinks you have no faith in him. Running doesn't really tire him out like changing into a Zoid does. Plus I think he likes the freedom of the desert. Hell, I bet we can beat you. How about a race? I promise I won't use my ion boosters."

For an answer the Shadow Fox gave a bark, and leapt forward, running even faster than it had before. In response the Storm Liger gave a deep roar, and bounded after the Shadow Fox, taking great leaps and quickly catching up to the Fox.

"You know I'm going to beat you kid. Chaoc wants to run, and he ain't exhausted like the Liger. Why don't you just give up now before your poor Zoid falls on his face and humiliates you? It would be better don't you think?" Ras grinned at Kain, who was looking intently out the visor. The kid never even looked at Ras, instead keeping his eyes focused ahead of him. "Well I gave you a chance kid." Ras laughed, and pushed harder on the petals, making the Fox speed up. 

"'Chaoc will beat Mythe in the race because Chaoc is much faster than Mythe. Chaoc could run circles around Mythe. Poor Mythe, he's so tired that even a Cannon Tortoise could beat him.'" The Shadow Fox seemed to give a laughing bark as he ran faster towards the oasis that couldn't even yet be seen.

The Storm Liger roared, and accelerated, nearly catching up with the Shadow Fox. Even as the Storm Liger neared the Shadow Fox, the spines on his back came down, giving him the same sort of extra kick power that the Liger Zero possessed. Almost immediately the Liger ran past the Shadow Fox, roaring in triumph. 

Ras laughed, and for a moment closed the communication lines to the Storm Liger. "Good job Chaoc. You think Mythe needs to win huh?"

"'Mythe has been unhappy lately because he can't change fast enough. Chaoc thinks he needs to win so that he'll feel better. It's not hard to goad Mythe, and Chaoc has fun teasing him.'"

The mercenary grinned, opened the communication lines again, and sat back to enjoy the run. 

"Look Ras, there's the oasis! I'm going to beat you for once you know." In the distance a spot of green could be seen, standing out starkly against the drab brown of the desert. "For once I'm going to win, and Chaoc is going to have to pout about." 

Ras laughed, and put on a burst of speed. It was enough to start catching up to the Storm Liger, but not enough to over take him. 

"So you think your gonna win huh kid? The moons will be black when you do that!" 

"Whatever Ras! See ya there!" Kain laughed, and the Storm Liger once again sped up, pulling farther ahead of the Shadow Fox. 

Ras smiled, and watched the kid run ahead of him. Kain needed a break just as much as his Organoid did. The kid pushed himself too hard, never resting. Taking a break in a cool oasis and a break from training would make them all feel better.

"Hah! I win Ras!" crowed Kain as he ran into the trees, the Liger easily dodging them all. Ras followed him in, just as easily dodging the trees and fallen logs. 

In front of him the Liger stopped, the cockpit opening. Ras brought the Shadow Fox up to stand beside the Storm Liger. In front of them was a wide pool of clear aqua blue water. Grass and small plants covered the small meadow around the pond. The mercenary could see fish in the water, along with animals that were fleeing from the Zoids sudden appearance. 

"Nice place huh?" grinned Ras, jumping out from the Shadow Fox. Behind him Chaoc seemed to leap right out of the Zoid. The Organoid gave a happy bark and trotted over to Ras, sat down, and began to wag his tail. The mercenary smiled, and patted Chaoc's head. "You did good Chaoc. It's okay you lost, although you don't look particularly sad about it."

"'Chaoc isn't sad because Chaoc had fun running. Running was all that mattered to Chaoc. Did Ras enjoy the run?'" Chaoc was wagging his tail so hard that his whole body was shaking.

Ras laughed and patted the Organoids head. "I had a great time Chaoc. I love running in the Fox, and you know that."

"Thanks for the great run Ras," said Kain, coming up behind him. Beside him was Mythe, now in his Organoid form. Mythe was walking slowly, and his yellow eyes were duller than usual. "Don't worry about him," said Kain, catching Ras's look. "He's fine, just really tired. I think he's happy he finally beat you though." Kain grinned up at Ras and winked. 

"That obvious huh?" laughed Ras, walking over to the pond. Silently bent down and cupped his hand, drinking some of the cool water. 

"Only to me," said Kain softly, also drinking. "I don't think he knows. I do know that he needed it though. He's starting to get discouraged. If only there was a faster way."

"Well there isn't so he and you will both have to deal with the slow pace. Anyway, we're taking the day to relax. That hellhole hotel wasn't my idea of a relaxing place to visit." The mercenary gave a wry grin, and stood up, shaking the water off his hand.

"To be honest, not mine either." Kain grinned, then suddenly his eyes widened. Ras took a quick glance behind him, and shook his head, closing his eyes. 

Chaoc was barreling at them both, barking happily and wagging his tail. Suddenly, just as it seemed he was going to crash into them, the Organoid jumped through the air to land in the pond, making a huge splash, and soaking both Kain and Ras with water.

"Chaoc!" cried Ras, shaking his head to get the water out of hair. Kain, who was taking of his trench coat to shake it out, was laughing. "You dunderhead! Why'd ya go and do that for!"

"'Chaoc wants to swim in the pond. Chaoc hasn't had the chance to swim forever. In fact, Chaoc has never swum before. Ras, this is fun! How come Chaoc hasn't been swimming before?'" The Organoid was swimming through the water happily, his tail wagging. The fox Organoids blue eyes sparkled as he swam about, splashing and playing.

"Because we haven't had the chance to. And how was I supposed to know that you knew how to swim, or even liked water for that matter? Tell me that Fox-Boy!" Ras was chuckling, although he was trying to hide it. For a moment he stood there, then shook his head and laughed out loud. Then he took off his shirt and boots, and jumped into the water.

For a while he just swam about and played with Chaoc while Kain set up the camp for the night. It didn't take Ras long to become cold and tired of swimming, and when he dragged himself out of the water, Chaoc followed, periodically shaking water off his metal body.

"You sure are lucky that you're waterproof Chaoc. What an Organoid you would have been if you'd shorted out or electrocuted yourself." Ras grinned, and sat down in front of the Bunsen burner where their dinner was cooking. Kain had set up both of the tents, and was sitting down next to Mythe who was curled up just a few feet away from the burner.

"How long are we going to stay here?" asked Kain, stirring whatever was in the pot. "Stew," he said shortly, catching Ras's gaze at the pot. After stirring moment, he set the ladle inside the pot and sat back, looking at the mercenary.

Ras shrugged and yawned. "Dunno. A day, maybe two at most. Depends really on if we get a battle challenge or not." Ras smiled, and looked at the stew. "So how long until it's done and we can eat? It's going to be dark soon, and we both seriously need some sleep."

Kain raised an eyebrow and reached into a pack and pulled out two bowls. Silently he tossed one to Kain, along with a spoon. "It's done now mercenary." 

Spooning some stew into his bowl, he looked at Kain. "What's wrong kid? You don't seem yourself."

Raising his eyebrow again, Kain grinned. "Nothing, I'm just tired. You go ahead and eat, I'm not hungry. I think I'll go sit down by the pond."

Ras shrugged, and began to eat. "Fine by me kid. Just don't get lost." The mercenary grinned as he ate, and watched as Kain made his way down by the pond and sat down. "Wonder what's up with him." 

Ras ate silently, enjoying the stew. When he finished he walked over to the pond and cleaned off his spoon and bowl, and put them back into the pack. "Want me to leave the burner and stew so you can eat later?" he called to Kain, who was still staring at the pond.

"Sure," he called back, not taking his eyes off the pond.

"You sure you're all right kid? You really aren't acting like yourself?" The mercenary made his way over to the eighteen year old, and sat down next to him. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Snorting, Kain turned his head toward Ras. "Believe me, it's nothing. Nothing you can handle. You look tired. Why don't you go to bed?" Even as Kain spoke, Ras yawned, a wave of sleepiness washing over him. 

"You sure kid? I am a good listener you know."

"I'm positive mercenary. Go to bed and leave me alone for a while. Just something I need to think about okay? If I've figured it out by morning I'll tell you about it. Now go to bed."

Ras opened his mouth to retort, but a yawn took over instead. Another wave of sleepiness washed over him, and he looked at the kid. "Fine," he said coolly, and made his way to his tent. He walked inside, muttering about the ungratefulness of the younger generations. Silently he drew out his blanket and laid down on it, meaning to think on what could be bothering the kid. 

Another yawn caught him unexpectedly, and before it was even finished he was asleep. 

Kain sat at the shore, staring and waiting. After fifteen minutes had passed he stood up, and walked over to Ras's tent. For a moment he stood in front of it, listening. Inside he could hear the mercenary's soft snores. He was asleep, and would remain that way for the rest of the night.

"Sorry Ras," Kain said softly, walking over to the drugged stew and dumping it out. "But I can't have you interfering with this." Silently he put his trench coat back on, and walked silently away from the camp. Not even Mythe knew he that he was going. 

After making his way out of the oasis he stopped and stared at the sky. The two moons were both half full, providing more than enough light, even with the dying sun's rays still touching the land. Kain smiled at the beauty of the desert, with its oranges and golds. For a moment he just stared, smiling at the beauty, then he turned around, once again staring back into the oasis.

"You can come out now. The mercenary won't interfere, and neither will my Organoid." Kain was smiling faintly, watching for the movement he knew would come. Then suddenly it was there, and Kain ducked to the side, easily avoiding the knife that had been aimed at his throat. "Come now, you can do better than that. You would have had me in the city if you'd been quicker and not so stupid as to do it right in front of me."

"Bastard!" snarled a voice from the trees. Suddenly a man was running at him, a dagger in his hand. 

"Oooh, hand to hand combat! You should have brought a gun really. Too bad you're a knifer instead of a gun boy. You might have had a chance if you'd used a gun." Kain laughed as he sidestepped the man's initial charge. As the man ran past Kain lazily put out his foot and tripped the man.

"You're gonna pay for that kid," snarled the man, standing up. Another knife appeared in his other hand. "I'm trained for silent assassinations. Too bad you couldn't have died in the city. It would have been easier, and not mention quicker, for you."

Kain smirked, and showed his empty palms. "Now why would some one want to kill little old me? Hmmm? Why not tell me your name and go home without having me hurt or maybe even kill you? I don't like killing people, but I will do it if I have to. Defense you know."

The man snorted, watching Kain closely. He was dressed in black, and the only thing that stood out clearly was the man eyes. He melded perfectly in the darkness of the night. "Like I'm going to tell you. And don't worry; torture won't work if you'd thought of trying it. But anyway, time to kill you. Bye kid."

The man in black suddenly lunged at Kain, the knives flashing in the moonlight. Kain laughed, and danced about, easily dodging the man's lightning quick jabs and slashes. Abruptly the man was flying back from a kick that Kain had delivered to his stomach.

"Aaaw, is the poor little assassin having a problem killing his target?" Kain grinned, once again showing his palms. "Here, let me give you another reason to leave." Suddenly his palms were no longer empty. Instead he was holding two daggers that had been hidden up his trench coat sleeves. "Look assassin I know how to knife fight too. I'm probably better than you are, so you might as well go tell your client that you failed. Please, don't make me kill you." The eighteen year old smirked at the man, who was cautiously watching him. 

"I never give up a kill once I've given it a go. You're too weak to kill me anyway," sneered the man. Then he was moving again. This time though he didn't use his knives. Instead he began to kick and punch at Kain. "I'm also trained in the martial arts kid. Goodbye!" The man punched for Kain's throat, hoping to crush his windpipe. 

Kain simply laughed, settled the daggers back into their sleeve sheaths, and began to fight. He easily countered all the man's attacked. The young man was a flurry of movement, his trench coat not impending his movement. Then once again the man in black was on the ground, wiping away blood from his face. 

"Not bad kid. Didn't know you knew martial arts too. My client has been very uninformative of his intended target. Oh well." The man gave a wry laugh, then lunged at Kain, the knives once again coming into his hands. 

Kain sighed, growing tired of this boring fight. "And here I thought you'd be a worthy person to fight. Your boring and predictable assassin. I'd say that you should learn some more moves and techniques, but it's too late for that now. I'm sorry," he said, the daggers once again appearing in his hands.

The man laughed a dark laugh, and charged at Kain, his daggers ready for throwing. Then suddenly he pitched forward, landing face down on the ground, his knives falling from his hands. 

Shaking his head, Kain walked over to the dead man, and turned him over, pulling his dagger out of his eye. "I warned him," he said softly. Silently he picked up the man's knives and placed them in one of his trench coat pockets. Suddenly he grinned, and hefted the corpse onto his shoulder and began to walk back towards the oasis. "It was kind of fun though. It's been awhile since someone's tried to kill me. It was nice to get the adrenaline flowing. Well, I can't have Ras finding out about this." 

For a while he searched for a place to put the body, and finally found an old rotted tree that had a large hole in it. He doubted that Ras would be searching the woods much, and so he stuffed the body in there, careful not to get any blood on his clothing. 

"Well," he said, after checking himself over for any blood or cuts, and finding none, "I guess I'd better head back." Kain suddenly yawned, and shook his head. "Boy, that tired me out. Better get some sleep."

Silently he once again made his way through the woods, finding the camp quickly and quietly. Then, without a word or any sign of distress Kain took off his trench coat, walked into his tent, laid down, and fell asleep.


End file.
